


裙下之臣（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940
Kudos: 9





	裙下之臣（丸雏）

他初次来东京，许多地方都不认得。路上纷纷行人与他匆匆擦肩而过，他好几次抬起手又放下去。

繁华的街角，一条不多人经过的巷子出口，有一个女性孤零零地站在那。

她身上穿着整整齐齐的校服。颇为宽松的灰色针织毛衣外套，就是女高中生已经穿的那种。里面是一丝不苟的白衬衫，扣子少有地连最上的一颗也扣好。与及膝黑色丝袜上的格子纹裙子配套的蝴蝶结别在胸前。  
似乎是哪个贵族女子学校的大小姐。

他有些犹豫着，看了看手表，最后还是上前去搭话了。  
靠近了才发现，这女生颇高，几乎都有一米七左右了。

“那个……”

女生猛地抬起头，似乎颇为紧张地捏紧了自己的衣袖。  
她长着一双眼角略略下垂的眼睛，褐色的眼瞳望着站在眼前的陌生人仿佛有些许害怕。  
楚楚可怜的神情让人不由得从心头泛出几分怜惜。

“我不是什么坏人！”他连忙出声解释，投降似的举起双手。

“只是！我只是想问问路而已……就是这样而已！”

女孩歪着头看看他，虽然好像是放松下来了，却带着点困扰般地蹙起眉。  
她微微张开了口，却又快速地紧紧抿起。

“你……说不了话吗？啊……我意思是……”他怕是戳到了别人痛处。

女孩摆摆手，然后指了指自己的喉咙。

“……喉咙，不舒服吗？”

他得到的回应是点头。

“这样啊……”他挠挠头，有些泄气地盯着手中那张记下面试公司地址的纸条。  
女孩凑过来一看，却是一副恍然大悟的模样。

“你知道吗，这个地方？”

她点头。

“离这里近吗？”

女孩再次点点头，并且迈出了步子，然后回首看他。

似乎想要带路的意思，他欣喜地问出声：“你能带我过去吗？”

女孩笑着缓缓点头，她一笑的时候，便有虎牙露了出来。不大整齐，却更可爱了。  
他看着不由得也扬开笑容，然后大步走在她身边。

果真不大远，只是离他碰见她的那个地方隔了一条商业街的距离，然后他就看到某栋大厦外面的招牌上昭示着他已经找到今天的目的地。

今天天气不错，暖和的阳光细细碎碎地晒在他身边人的发上。他们保持着些微的距离，却又能让他闻到她身上散发的味道——甜甜的水蜜桃味，他忍不住偷偷地大口呼吸这些散发在空气中的粒子。

每次和她搭话的时候，他手心都会微微冒汗，然而她总是有耐心地笑着点头或者摇头。她笑起来的时候眼角更是弯弯如新月，虎牙也会情不自禁露出，身上那种大小姐的气质瞬间就柔和多了。更像是男人幻想中的那种从小便会照顾自己的邻家姐姐。

女孩对住他稍稍弯下腰身道别。  
他心思千回百转，咬咬牙还是探手欲抓住她的手腕。

“啊啦，村子？”

他的指尖已经碰到她的毛衣外套了，却在这声叫唤中缩回手。

是个高高瘦瘦的男子，带着黑框眼睛，下嘴唇的地方有颗痣，看上去特别温柔。  
大约是女孩的男朋友。虽然才遇见她不过十来分钟，但他仍然禁不住如此失望地想到。

男子已经注意到他，走过来侧过头问村子：“这位是——”

“啊，”他躬身，“刚刚非常感谢这位小姐给我带路。”

男子手扶在她肩上，眼镜后的双眼不知为何冷了几分。

“我是她的哥哥，丸之内，她是村子。”  
村子飞快地瞥了一眼丸之内。

“敝姓山崎！”

丸之内握住山崎伸过来的手，两只手摇晃了许久，山崎却似乎不想松开。

“山崎先生有空的话，要和我们一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

村子几乎是瞬间，抬手使劲捏住哥哥的袖子，一双大眼睛瞪得更大了。

“村子不愿意吗？”  
听到哥哥的话，村子有些僵硬地抽回手，随后又指向某座建筑物。

原来是担心他的面试，山崎在心中暗暗对这个女孩加了不少好感分。  
山崎连忙检查了一下时间：“没关系的，面试时间约在两点，现在才一点多，再过半小时去也不迟。”

村上有些不知所措地跟在两个男人的身后走进了一家咖啡店。

他们昨天所有成员在横山家里聚会，不少酒下了肚肠后七个三十几岁的大叔玩起了无聊的游戏。

“惩罚只是喝酒也太无聊啦，来点别的吧？”

忘了是谁，说不如也来个微笑约会好了——由第一名和最后一名，最后一名要听第一名的指令。

结果——  
他竟然输了。

他穿上女装的那一刻就已经后悔了。  
这又不同于工作，私下穿女装出来总有种奇怪的感觉。

安全裤的提议没有获准，裙底下凉飕飕的。那群看热闹不嫌事大的甚至还让他感谢丸山，至少他还能穿上内裤。

两个人明明都在横山家留宿，丸山却硬要分开出门——  
“这样才有约会的感觉啊。”

他先出门的，没有站在约定的地方等着，而是选择隐藏在附近的小巷里，待到丸山露面再现身。  
万一这幅模样被人看到就糟糕了。

只是还未等到丸山，这个山崎就过来了。  
他还以为被认出来了，幸好只是个问路的。  
村上只犹豫了一下，决定还是带个路。看着问路人满额的大汗，万一人家真有什么要紧事呢。

只是不知道丸山脑子又哪根筋抽了，居然邀请人家一起喝咖啡。  
村上的脑子在高速运转中，假设两人真的这样子被发现了，那么最合理的说法应该是ABCD中的哪个比较靠谱。

店主大约是个很注重私人空间的人。桌子与桌子之间竖立起高高的雕饰着各式花样的挡板，几乎不能窥视对方的情况。他们进门之后便左转，走过一条仅容一人通过的通道，在最后一张桌子坐了下来。

“我要冰焦糖玛奇朵。”  
“那，麻烦一杯冰拿铁，村子的就要美式咖啡……”

“啊……那个，还是不要给村子小姐点咖啡比较好吧。”

丸山迷惑地看着阻止自己的山崎。对方挠挠头，颇有些害羞地移开了视线：“村子小姐她喉咙不太舒服，还是给她点茶类的比较好吧。”

“村子小姐”喉咙当然没有不舒服，之所以不能开口说话的原因，丸山最是清楚不过了。  
但是他没说什么。

“说的也是呢，那还是给她来一杯蜜桃乌龙茶好了。”  
丸山安静地合上了菜单，冲山崎一笑。

A3大的菜单被合上的瞬间，过了软胶的纸片用力地碰撞，发出了“啪”的一声。  
把沉浸在自己思绪的村上惊得心头跳了一跳。

他们两人天南地北地聊着，偶尔村上听到“村子”这个词才集中自己的注意力，摆出个微笑点头或摇头，尽忠职守地努力让自己成为摆设用的大型人形装饰品。

他的蜜桃乌龙茶是最后上来的。相较起来，他是更想喝咖啡多一点。

饮料是用海波杯装着的。里面居然还真的装着切成小块的蜜桃肉，乌龙茶原本的深色已经被冲淡了不少，杯子里的液体更倾向于熟透的水蜜桃那样的颜色。

闻着，倒是挺不错的。  
他很少喝这种饮料。

村上本欲伸手去桌面，可这衣袖有点过长了，不太方便。他下意识就想将有些碍事的袖子捋上来一点，却又担心被人识穿这双属于男人骨架的手。  
最后还是作罢，双手仅从衣袖口中探出几根手指头，端起杯子就小小啜饮了两口。

因为要弹琴，那双手的指甲总是修剪得平平整整，只是小半截指节也能叫人看出这双手是修长的。一张上了精致妆容的脸仅仅露出一双眼，更是凸显了眸子里缀着脉脉水波似的光。

丸山见着山崎定定锁在村上身上的目光，无声无息地放下手中的杯子。  
还是丸山开口，两人才又开始聊起闲话。

只是没一会，村上又端起那杯饮料时，丸山看到山崎不由自主又飘移过去的视线。

“山崎先生。”  
“啊，是……”他重新正视着丸山，不过还是不时用余光瞟一眼丸山隔壁的人。

村上才刚拿起杯子，忽然就重重地放回桌子。

丸山那厮不知道又发什么疯了，一只手竟伸进他裙子里。

天气已经渐渐转暖，已经不用穿大衣。村上比较怕冷，不过这裙子似乎是有羊毛的成分，穿起来倒是比想象中保暖。  
村上发誓，即便是刚刚在外面走着，带着微寒的风灌进他的裙底，也不及此刻丸山的手，让他禁不住泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

丸山的指尖沿着裙摆如蚂蚁一般，一点一点地爬进来。

村上放下杯子，左手用力地使劲抓住丸山的手腕。  
他的动作幅度有点大，山崎好奇地望向他：“怎么了，村子小姐？”

“村子小姐”没能开口，只好用眼神向哥哥求助。

“好像是有虫子。”

“……虫子？”山崎听见，似乎要瞅一瞅桌子底下。

倒是村上，见丸山俨然不愿挪开手，又怕被山崎看出什么，连忙举起双手朝山崎晃了又晃。

“啊，好像已经飞走了。对吧，村子？”

村上小小地点点头，没敢再将手放在桌底，毕竟没有人会在咖啡店里藏着自己的双手。他倒是很庆幸，他们给他准备了这么一件开衫，能够恰好地掩住自己瑟瑟发颤的手指。

他的视线落在那杯蜜桃乌龙茶，落在那杯表面的奶泡和底层的咖啡已经混沌不清的冰焦糖玛奇朵，落在只剩下三分之一的冰拿铁，落在山崎身后装饰性的植物，独独是没敢再和任何一个人有眼神接触。

并拢起的膝盖并不能阻止丸山的动作。常年弹奏吉他的手指长着茧，慢慢地覆在微凉的腿部肌肤。他甚至能清晰地感觉到自己的掌心温度印在这片肌肤，逐渐侵蚀了原本的凉气。

山崎见到了他闪烁的目光。

“村子小姐……不舒服吗？”

村上飞快地摇着头，他希望没人看见他在袖口的手指因为隐忍住身体的颤栗而曲了起来。  
他还是忍不住，拿眼睛狠瞪那个胡来的人，暗暗期盼着对方能住手。

丸山接受到他的信号。只是那双可爱的下垂眼里盛满了软软的水光，他没能从中感受到多少威胁力度。不过丸山还是在村上的大腿内侧稍稍使劲捏了捏，示意他已经知道了。

这下子，村上是整个人彻底的僵硬了。  
他没料到丸山不止不停手，手指是愈发放肆地向上伸去，驻在了他最为敏感的地方。那只拨弦的手隔着内裤不安分地描绘着各种形状。

他微微垂首咬紧自己的下唇，双手在衣服内发狠力地揪住自己的衣袖，纵然如此身体却还是不受控制该死地起了反应。

桌子边的两人重新如常地谈着话。丸山一直用撑在桌上的左手托着腮，右手却是无比自然地骚扰着村上。但是他的目光如此真诚，任谁也不会想到他此时做着这般让人难堪的事情。  
原本村上偶尔还能跟着点个头或者摇摇头，如今却是没有那个精力了。他尽量不让自己的精神全副集中在丸山那只可恶的手上，可是思绪辗转来去，却是做了无用功，他的身体不允许他这么做。

被温暖的掌心包裹的分身，能感觉到来自丸山的热度和触感。  
修长的手指温柔地触碰抚弄这个最最敏感的地方。

他知道他该拼尽全力去阻止丸山，可是他却只是沉浸在那只手给他带来的无上快感中。在这个众目睽睽的地方，百倍的恐慌锐化成无穷无尽的快感几乎要让他的理智消磨殆尽。

村上的双手很明显地抖了抖，起码山崎已经注意到了。  
对面的女孩不知为何，下了死劲地咬着自己已经泛白的嘴唇。微微低下的眼睛湿润起来仿佛蒙上了细细的烟雨，下垂的眼角晕着暧昧的朝霞色。

几乎是一眼，就让山崎禁不住联想翩翩。

不过这次丸山开口了。

“村子，怎么了？”

村上思绪有些模糊，但这句话确实清清晰晰地入了他脑里。不过未等他在心里咒骂，丸山手上却是加快了速度，让他再也思考不了任何事物。

下半身黏黏糊糊，乱七八糟。  
村上伏下身，将自己的脸埋手背，脑袋一片空白。

山崎直瞪圆了眼。他看着女孩一脸快要哭出来般痛苦地蹙眉，然后就伏在了桌上。肩膀重重地一上一下起伏，似乎是在急促地呼气。  
约莫是什么病犯了。

“这、这是怎么回事，村子……村子小姐看上去好像很痛苦的样子……”

由于隔着衣料，丸山的手倒是干干净净的，完全寻不出之前曾经做过这些见不得人的事的迹象。  
他锁紧眉间凑过去，一手搭在村上的肩膀：“村子，很辛苦吗？”

“这、这可怎么办，医院！我们送她去医院吧！”

“大概，是抑郁症犯了，村子她精神不太好，情绪上来了偶尔也会像这样。让她静静就好了，”丸山脸上虽有担忧之色，但确实没有太紧张的样子，山崎也暗暗松了一口气，“倒是山崎先生，你的面试不要紧吗？”

山崎看了看手表，还有五分钟就两点了。  
“糟糕，啊，那丸之内先生，我先告辞了。”男生抓起一旁的公文包便匆匆离去。

快要迈出门口的时候，他才记起自己居然忘了留下那两人的联系方式。  
有些踌躇要不要复返，门口要进来叫他借道的客人让他还是跨出了那扇门。

他回过头瞥一眼那对兄妹。哥哥正抬手顺着妹妹拱起的脊背一下又一下地抚慰，他的动作和眼神即便在山崎这个外人看起来也是极致的温柔。  
大约任谁看到，都会羡慕村子有这个一个将自己当作珍宝的哥哥。

话说那厢，山崎走了没多久后，丸山将钱搁在桌面，也带着村上离开了。  
村上身体还有些发软，只得倚靠在丸山身上。  
丸山扶着村上的肩，走进了林立高楼中的一栋建筑物。

在前台办理入住手续时，裤袋里不断振动的手机提示着他有新信息。他约莫猜到了信息的内容，不过还是掏出来检查。  
果不其然，一眼扫过去，全是成员们发过来的的信息，内容清一色都是他现在这样的行为是犯规的，惩罚游戏里不包括带着村上去开房。  
丸山扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，便将手机塞回了口袋。

酒店的遮光工作做得很好，午后的阳光没有一丝一毫得以穿过那层窗帘。  
门才刚掩上，村上听到什么落地的声音后就被吻住了。许是丸山将那副伪装用的眼镜随手丢地上了。身后是张刚好及屁股的木制的案几，也可能是鞋柜。他一手撑在那上面，一手抓住丸山的肩膀，才不至于被人压得上半身向后弯出一个令人难受的弧度。

丸山却是不肯放过他，伸手就扯下他头上的那顶假发，钻进那头原原本本属于他的发丝中，另一只手则牢牢地扣在他腰间。  
丸山的嘴唇与他的没有间隙地紧紧贴在一起，舌头固执地与他的纠缠在一起。鼻息、味道，无论是属于他俩谁的都毫无分别地萦绕在一块。

村上迫不得已抬起臀部坐在了那家具上，丸山才放松了力度。  
他终于得以出声小口地喘息。村上闭着眼，在灰暗中歇息了一会，才抬起手，啪一声地按下玄关灯的开关。

头顶上亮起昏黄的灯光，他终于能好好地看清丸山那双近在咫尺安安静静凝视自己的眼睛。两人离得那么近，近得只够村上看着那双眸子。

“你到底在不安什么，maru？”

丸山目不转睛盯着眼前的人，紧紧地抿住嘴唇。半晌，却是展开双臂，用力地环住了村上。

“……信酱，信酱很温柔。太温柔了，所以才会任着我们这样胡来……”

丸山的声音很温柔，如清风一样萦绕在他耳畔，可是在那之中却揉杂着难以言状的不安。

村上很温柔，对谁都很好。  
虽然这样的人不是独独属于他一个，可丸山也想好好珍惜这样来之不易的幸福。  
但是啊，他越是想回应那份温柔，就越是害怕失去他。嫉妒和恐惧交织在一起，让他愈发难以自控。

“……如果没有我们这样一开始的蛮搅，信酱一定会找到一个很喜欢很喜欢的女孩子……”  
“她可能和你一样温柔，但是也会闹小脾气。你哄着她，忍受着她的所有缺点，却也觉得很开心……”  
“是那样的话，信酱绝对会比较幸福吧……”

村上抱住他，默默地听着他叙说。

“确实呢……”  
搂在自己腰间的双一瞬僵硬了。

“可能那样是很好，但是啊——”村上用手小力地拍了一下丸山的头，他的力道很小很小，比节目上不知要温柔多少倍，“我的幸福应该是由我自己说了算吧。”

村山细叹一声，将头搁在了丸山的脑袋上，蹭了蹭。

“再说了，从一开始就没有拒绝你们，这不证明了我的选择吗？”

寻常人眼里寻常的幸福，和如今渐行渐远伦理道德，他当然不是没将两者放在天枰上衡量过。只是他仍然选择了抓紧他们。正如今天在前台时，明知道跟着丸山上来房间会发生什么事情，他仍旧选择了跟过来一样。

“抱歉呐，maru，是我从来都没有好好跟你们谈过这件事。”  
只是单方面地享受他们的付出，从某种层面来说，他也是很狡猾的。

有种单相思终于得到回应的感觉。  
丸山用力闭紧了自己的双眼，竭力忍住快要落下来的眼泪。

“信酱。”  
那是丸山惯常软软的嗓音。

“嗯？”

“信酱知道接下来会发生什么事吧。”

等了会，才有人应声。  
“嗯。”

说起这个，村上拍了一下他的头，比刚刚那下用力多了。

“刚刚在咖啡厅的那种不准！以后都不准！”

“可是信酱看起来很喜欢啊，明明很快就射出来了。”

村上哑然了，却又什么都辩驳不了，只得又在那脑袋上落了一下。

“……总之不行。”

静了会，丸山才从村山怀中抬起首。  
两双眼睛沉寂地对视，似乎要直直到达对方心底深处。  
“我，等一下可能会很过份。”

“……随你喜欢。”

“……假发，需要我戴上吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。

那顶假发早就被扔在了地上，只是用自己原本的模样穿着这身衣裳，看起来多多少少还是有些奇怪的吧。

“啊，不必了。”丸山抬起头，对着他勾勾嘴角。

现在只有他们两个人，他再也不用模仿女性的坐姿。但村上还是有些拘谨地微微并起双腿。

丸山单膝跪在地上，将村上的一条腿搁在自己大腿上，一只手绕在膝盖窝处，另一只手则握住他脚踝。  
黑色的丝袜仍紧紧地裹住自己的肌肤，隔着这层，丸山的手从脚踝顺着小腿线条一直给他轻揉到膝盖。来来回回好几次，然后才换过另外一条腿按摩起来。

村上仍坐在玄关的木案几，右手边是突出了一点的墙体，和他背后的墙形成了一个夹角。

丸山见他舒适地眯上了眼睛，懒懒地将自己镶嵌在那个角落里，偶尔有轻声的吁气从他嘴里溜出。  
丸山很喜欢，他这幅享受的模样。

“这样的服务，喜欢吗，”昏黄的灯光，让丸山仰起来的眼神看起来也是暧昧不清，“嗯，King？”

“什么king啊，笨蛋吗……”村上被他揶揄得不好意思，抬起那只自由的脚轻轻地在丸山的肩膀处碰了一下。

丸山握住他的脚踝，顺势半站起来欺身凑过去，一手沿着骨骼直驱向上来到了没有丝袜覆盖的地方，小力地开始揉了揉。

“但是你的这幅打扮，还是说这时候应该叫Queen，嗯？”他上扬的尾音让村上更加难为情了。

他紧盯着村上的双眼，手掌在大腿上流连了好一会，按着按着就从大腿根部挨着髋骨摸到了浅浅的腰窝。指尖在那里轻盈地滑过，循着臀缝探了进去。

果然还是要有辅助才好。  
丸山在床边的柜桶找到了润滑油，倒在了食指和中指上。他有些急躁，倒得用力了些，有不少液体顺着他指节流过了他手腕。

村上不知道这算什么姿势，丸山非得这样帮他做扩张。坐着的姿态并不方便，他只好用双腿夹住丸山的腰间，昂起上半身，弯出一个更圆的弧度，丸山的手才能好好伸进来。

他不是第一次了，尽管还是觉得不好意思但也能控制自己在这种情况下放松，扩张的工作得以进行得很顺利。沾着润滑油的手指抚摸过后穴里面的每一道皱褶，偶尔还会在某一些地方稍加力度地按下去。  
很显然丸山对他的身体已经是驾轻就熟。

结果还是要到床上去。  
村上拿着避孕套，纠结再三还是听话地帮丸山从顶端套了下去。  
这人口口声声地叫着他“king”，开口闭口间却全是命令。他还是第一次帮别人套避孕套，偏偏丸山又喜欢逗他，时不时晃动一下，村上双手颤颤巍巍，好几次才完成任务。

可是这个做完了，还有下一桩。  
他不知道平日自己不在时这六人到底聊些什么话题，丸山竟对他说只有和大仓在一起的时候才用乘骑位太偏心了，这次他也得试试。

自从和这六人在一起后，他觉得几乎是没什么新鲜的变化。除了这几人乐不彼此地解锁各种他只听过未见识过的姿势，其中有许多甚至他都未曾听闻，还有各种欢爱的地点。

丸山上半身坐起，倚在床头，双目倒是牢牢攫住村上。  
他好整以暇地望着对方蹙眉，八重齿咬住下嘴唇，提起腰身，主动地用自己的后庭含住丸山的性器。套子让这项任务做起来更容易了些，丸山很快就感受到村上最柔软的地方紧紧地包裹住自己。

村上从上次吸取了教训，扶住丸山的肩膀，才慢慢坐下去。  
直到丸山的那玩意都快穿破自己的身体了，他又小心翼翼地起来一些身子。  
他仿佛在忍耐什么一般，紧闭着自己的双眼。

宽松的灰色针织开衫、白色衬衣、格子纹蝴蝶结、及膝的黑色丝袜，和蝴蝶结成套的裙子，衣服还是整整齐齐，除了没有假发和内裤之外，村上基本就是今天出门的那身装束。  
他的裙摆犹如花朵一样，绽放开来遮住了两人身体相连的地方。

无论是村上努力取悦自己的行为还是这种比起坦诚相见更胜一筹遮遮掩掩的感觉，都简直如同媚药一样撩拨丸山的神经。

“……信酱……”说出口的声音似乎都不像是自己的了。

村上这才睁开眼睛。

他不明白，丸山轻轻的一个笑容为什么让眼角的那颗泪痣看上去带着几分悲伤。

“我啊，和maru在一起的时候很开心，所以啊......”

“......所以啊，想让maru和我在一起的时候也能开心......”

“……但是啊，我都做到这个地步了，maru……maru还是不安吗……”

那双大眼睛再也不复清明，而是含着模糊不清的水汽。  
眼角处染着灼灼桃花的艳色。

丸山的笑容弧度更大了些，这下子看上去倒是开心了不少。  
他扣着村上的后脑勺，将人压向自己，对住嘴唇就是一个轻吻。

“……这是开心的笑容啊，信酱……”

吻着吻着，两人倒是又干起了正事。  
村上体力再好，做这种事，这种动作，还是十分消耗体力的。他主动套弄的幅度越来越小，倒是丸山配合着他的动作，主动挺起腰来。

好几次，村上已经力竭，丸山便用力向上顶。  
乘骑位的好处便是总能用最重的力气插到最深的地方。

两人纠缠了好几个回合，丸山才终于全泄了出来。  
村上是完全没有力气了，只能任由丸山的东西还插在自己体内。他埋在丸山的肩颈，大口大口地吸着气。丸山一手放在他一上一下地起伏不断的背脊上，缓缓地摩挲着。

“这算哪门子的King啊……”  
村上闷闷的声音传了过来。

丸山笑着在他头顶落下一个吻。

“是King哦。”

不仅在节目上，在各个方面都掌控着他丸山隆平开关的King。  
名为村上信五的King。  
让他丸山隆平臣服的King。

——全文 终——


End file.
